halo
by dyos
Summary: kisah cinta di musim panas: ada jongin, kyungsoo, dan matahari. / gs: genderswitch / kaisoo.
1. jongin

disclaimer { i own nothing except this fanfiction, plot, and words }  
sinopsis { kisah cinta di musim panas: jongin, kyungsoo, dan matahari }  
petunjuk { _female_: kyungsoo, luhan }  
nowplaying { hatsune miku - a.l.i.c.e by furukawa-p }

.

.

.

.

#1 —** 437 words**

jongin menggeser dedaunan, senyumnya merekah ketika menjumpai sebuah merpati yang terbang bebas dengan kecepatan lambat. _target bagus_, batinnya dengan bersemangat. lelaki itu menarik karet dari ketapelnya dan memosisikan dirinya.

_ptak!_ suaranya keras, dan terdengar benturan sesaat setelah batu itu melayang. _pasti kena_, pikir jongin lagi, ia sudah terkekeh-kekeh sendiri memikirkan kemampuannya menembakkan ketapel ternyata sudah meningkat.

lelaki dengan rambut berantakan itu menuruni pohon dengan menginjak beberapa dahan yang kokoh, ketapelnya ia taruh di saku celananya dan tangannya perlahan tertancap di beberapa dahan lainnya. jongin turun dengan berhati-hati.

"hup," ujarnya pendek sembari melompat ke rerumputan, suara bel jam makan siang sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan. jongin yang sedari tadi membolos cuek saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dimana tadi ia menembakkan batunya dari ketapel.

lelaki itu menjauhi taman sekolah, menuju arah gedung aula bekas yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. jongin kemudian mencari-cari merpati yang telah ia bidik tadi, mencari hasil buruan dan ia akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri—tidak, ia tidak bermaksud memakannya, ia hanya mau merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia bisa lakukan.

tapi jongin tak menemukan merpati itu.

jongin menautkan kedua alisnya, kesal. kemana dia?

jongin yakin ia telah menembaknya tepat di dada merpati itu, dan suara benturan antara batu dan merpati juga terdengar jelas, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar, suasana taman sekolah hari itu sunyi sekali, meski sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik musim panas.

menggerutu kesal, itu yang kemudian jongin lakukan. pemuda itu memutari gedung yang tak terpakai sambil berdecak, bahkan sesekali menyumpah. ia berniat untuk naik ke atap gedung yang tak terpakai itu melalui tangga darurat, hingga ia mendengar bisik-bisik di belakang gedung.

"tuhan memberkatimu," suara itu terdengar pelan.

jongin menarik kakinya, mencoba mengintip dari sisi gedung yang lain, melihat siapa di sana.

ada perempuan dengan rambut panjang tergerai, berjongkok, tangannya mengatup, matanya tertutup, ada merpati mati di depannya dan ia berkomat-kamit, sepertinya sedang membaca doa. jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya, untuk apa susah payah berdoa untuk bangkai?

setelah sekitar lima menit dalam posisi yang sama, gadis itu kemudian menggali tanah kosong dan mengubur merpati itu dalam diam, ia tidak bersuara dan matanya tampak datar. setelah mengubur si merpati, gadis itu memetik sebuah bunga liar dan menaruhnya di atasnya.

manis sekali sikapnya.

jongin melihat jelas tatkala gadis itu pada akhirnya meluruskan tangannya, ia sempat melihat ke segala arah sebelum kembali terpaku pada tanah tempat dia tadi mengubur merpati.

gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian berlari menjauhi gedung yang tak terpakai, meninggalkan jongin yang sebelumnya masih terpaku dengan keanggunan dan segala tetek-bengek yang gadis itu lakukan hanya untuk seonggok merpati mati.

cahaya matahari saat itu panas sekali, diselingi angin yang meniup dedaunan taman sekolah yang berada di kawasan paling pojok sekolah. jongin mengedipkan matanya lambat, mencoba memutar ulang kejadian tadi dalam benaknya. lucunya.

"kurasa membolos di hari pertama sekolah bukan pilihan yang buruk," jongin meringis.

.

.

.

.

the serene atmosphere finally comes! happy december guys! ngomong-ngomong, gue masih ga percaya dio favorit gue mau main pelem, semoga sukses yah akaangg aku akan selalu mendukungmuuuuu.

fic ini berlatar musim panas, dan gue bakal pake double-centric yang berubah-ubah di tiap chapternya, jadi untuk chapter satu, jongin-centric, untuk chapter dua, kyungsoo-centric, ntar chapter tiga, jongin-centric lagi dan begitu terus ampe tamat.

oh iya, fic ini tiap chapter formatnya drabble, tiap chapter ga akan lebih dari seribu kata. jadi.. semoga bisa update lebih cepet!

ah... ini salah satu poin penting, fic ini ditulis secara lowercase 8D;; jadi ga ada uppercase (capslock) sama sekali, i dunno, format begini kelihatannya cantik banget guise i cant resist all things that beautiful ;;


	2. kyungsoo

#2 — **383 words**

jam makan siang memanggil-manggil. anak-anak yang telah suntuk belajar akhirnya berlarian ke arah kantin, menyiapkan perut untuk diisi, beberapa dari mereka menggandeng teman-teman atau pacar mereka.

kyungsoo masih duduk di mejanya, merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, gadis itu lalu meraih kotak bekal hijau mudanya dan sebuah komik jepang, ia menumpuk kedua barang kotak itu dan setelah menutup risleting tasnya, ia berjalan keluar kelas.

gadis dengan rambut panjang itu sedang berjalan ke tempat biasanya: atap gedung aula yang sudah lama tak terpakai, selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sini, ia selalu menghabiskan waktu makannya di sana, sendirian, ia tidak pernah berniat mengajak teman ke sana karena itu akan merusak momen tenangnya, dan ia paling tidak suka itu. lagipula teman-temannya tidak ada yang memusingkan soal tradisinya — yang aneh — itu.

kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di daerah gedung lama itu, dihiasi pohon yang tumbuh liar dan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur di sekitarnya, tak jauh dari gedung itu, terdapat taman yang luas, diisi pohon-pohon besar yang bisa kaupanjat untuk menikmati pemandangan, tapi tentu saja tak bisa kaujadikan ajang untuk kabur dari sekolah karena pagar sekolah berada jauh dari taman.

gadis dengan mata besar itu hendak memanjat atap gedung hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara keras, suara benturan, dan kemudian diikuti suara jatuhnya sebuah benda. rasa penasaran si gadis dengan mata besar bertambah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke atap dan berlari ke sumber suara.

gadis itu melirik.

terlihat sebuah merpati yang teronggok di rumput, sekarat, ada batu seukuran jempol di dekat burung itu. kyungsoo merasa iba, dinaikkanya kedua alisnya dan ia simpan kotak bekalnya di sampingnya, ia berjongkok, lalu memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan burung itu.

"semoga kau dihindarkan dari rasa sakit, tuhan memberkatimu..." ia berujar, atau lebih tepat jika dibilang, berbisik. ia sungguh-sungguh berdoa karena ia tak pernah tega melihat makhluk hidup meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya.

setelah selesai berdoa, ia membuka matanya. ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

sepintas, kyungsoo melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah memperhatikannya; ia ada jauh di belakangnya.

_ugh_, batin kyungsoo, ia menghela napas, lalu dengan segera mengambil kotak bekal serta komiknya, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi gedung aula bekas tersebut. sungguh, ia tak menginginkan ada orang lain dalam jam makan siangnya.

hari ini ia akan makan di sisi tangga ruang auditorium, cukup jauh sih, tapi di sana juga selalu sepi, dan tak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

_mind to review_?


End file.
